Spider Harry
by spitfyre1
Summary: Harry's magic saves him before Vernon and Petunia can harm him. The war changes now that spider man is in on it. Just a test to get back into writing


**A/N**

**I just finished the new spider man for ps4. It gave me ideas, kinda. I'm posting this to see the interest.**

**The difference is that his webs are made with his magic, not his tech.**

**Sorry for any delay, I had writers block and then moved and couldn't update...this is my try at getting more into it.**

**Dont own Harry Potter or spiderman **

* * *

Harry was a 2 year old child and he was sad, his aunt and uncle hated him. He had been locked in this cupboard for sneezing, he didnt want this, he wished dearly he could get out of here. With a massive crack, his magic responded to his wishes and finally broke free of its shackles, and he was gone, a long with half the house.

* * *

May Parker opened the door to head out to buy some eggs for breakfast tomorrow when she looked down and saw a baby. "Hello there. Where is your mommy?"

* * *

Harry looked down on the man he had come to respect. Doctor Octavius had been his boss for a number of years, but once Norman Osborn had taken everything away his sanity seemed to have slipped and he became Doc Oc...a man with four robotic arms and infected everyone with the devils breath after breaking out all of the bad guys he had taken down.

He sighed as he leapt out of the building and webbed away, never noticing the old man looking down on the fight from the next building, "so. This is where you have been Harry... I've been looking for you for many years."

Harry kneeled down next to his adoptive mother, they may have not been related by blood, but he loved her because she took him in and rasied him. "Take off that mask, I want to see my son, Peter already visited me, now I want to see my son." She smiled weakly. Harry took off his mask. After May and Ben Parker took him in they found his real family in Britain, but they were the worst sort of people. Ended up in jail after a year of visiting. They told them his name and made sure he stayed away from them by giving May and Ben custody. Not long after that he met his brother, Peter Parker. They had been raised together, after he became spider man in high school they had drifted apart though, Peter was his unofficial photographer for the bugle with his fiance Mary Jane Watson, though neither knew they worked with him as spider man.

"You knew?"

"I've known for a long time."

"I didnt want you to worry."

"I did, but I've been so proud of you too...Ben would've been so proud of you as well." He struggled not to heal his mother, to save a ton of people he had to sacrifice some of his only remaining family.

That evening Harry grieved for the woman who had raised him...

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked down on the graves of his parents, "I'm sorry May...I couldn't save you at the cost of the rest."

"She knew." Harry looked up to his brother and future sister and law, "she knew you couldn't sacrifice that many people for her."

Harry grinned slightly at them, "I should've known you knew too...never could keep a secret from you for long."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder and walked off with M.J.

Looking around he waved his hand and a wreath of flowers appeared on both graves, "you do seem to have a good control of your magic for someone who never recieved formal schooling."

Hary looked up to see the oldest man he had ever seen, his beard reached the ground and he had half moon glasses. His right hand was black and shriveled though.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. A school you were supposed to attend at eleven."

Harry sighed remembering the letter, he chose to go to another school in America called Illvermorny, he had met a few wizards in America who explained it all, even how shitty of a school Hogwarts became recently. That opinion was reinforced when a student was killed in his second year of schooling over at Hogwarts. Harry loved his time in Illvermorny, and graduated at the highest score of the schools history. Then he returned to the no Maj world and began his schooling with Peter.

"Yea. That piece of crap school who sat back for 7 years with a danger every years that did not do anything. I went to Illvermorny and graduated early with the top grades. I have no desire to attend that school."

Dumbledore flinched, he had set up a test in what would've been Harry's first year, but he never showed and Quirell had been found dead, signs of possession after Tom had found the stone to be fake. Then the Horcrux killed Ginerva Weasley, he managed to kill the specter before it fully raised by tricking the snake. Third year a few students had been dementor kissed on the train, and fourth they found a death eater disguised In the school. Nobody won the tournament though, with Viktor imperiod to take out Fleur, and collapsing under the mental stress, Cedric fell to Devils snare. A few days later the body of Ronald Wealsey was found having been used in a ritual to resurrect the dark lord. He dedicated his whole time to finding Harry after that, imagine his surprise when Hermione Granger, his researcher mostly because she was permanently locked into a wheelchair after her first year attack by a troll, had found him. She was mad that her scores were outdone by him, but tracked his general location down for him anyway.

Imagine his surprise as he showed up during a mass prison outbreak and muggle dark lords were actively trying to take over the city and a single man dressed in black with a red spider on his back and chest (**suit you get for finding all the Black cat dolls.) **Fighting against them. It took a while, but he managed to track him down finally.

"Yes...mistakes were made. I have need of your assistance Mr. Potter. The man who killed you birth family us back, and your the only one who can beat him."

Harry sighed, yea he knew that too, the american magical goverment had found the prophecy and showed him.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened at the boys flawless forehead, "what happened to your scar?"

Harry shrugged, "vanished after I got my powers."

Dumbledore couldn't have been happier, the boy no longer had to die to beat the dark lord. Whatever changed his magic and gave him these abilities eliminated the Horcrux. "You have to come with me."

A cry broke out nearby and Harry turned to it, standing on top of a nearby building was his own wife, Filicia Harding, or Black cat. "Hey Cat."

The white haired girl leat down and smiled, "Serana misses her daddy."

Harry took the baby into his arms and the little girl instantly stopped crying, her magic connecting and recognizing her father. "We may have to leave New York Harry." He looked up and saw an arrest warrant for him, well, spiderman but same thing.

Harry groaned, "oscorp is a goddamn moron...oh well, we have to go to Britain anyway. Apparently my fathers Killer is back."

Dumbledore grinned and pulled out a piece of paper, after reading it he felt a jerk in his stomach and suddenly they were on a street, in Britain, entering into the house the last remaining Potter gagged, the place was filthy. "You dont have a house elf, do you?"

A laugh sounded, and Harry turned to see a tall man who was thin to the point of being sickly, long wavy black hair and grey eyes, "we do, but he's crazy." A loud wail came from the staircase and Harry saw a woman screaming obscenities at them. A redheaded heavyset woman began screaming right back at it, startling Serana.

A web surrounded the portrait and it was promptly ripped off the wall. Everyone turned too see the two new people trying to calm down a baby girl. The man grinned and said, "well pup, I am Sirius Black. Welcome to the war."


End file.
